


Until the End of the Night

by Sugarbubbleslove



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Sadness, Smut, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarbubbleslove/pseuds/Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: They promised to be together until the night ends. The promise was broken. What reason does he have to live for?(Heed the warnings)
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Tifa Lockhart, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 37
Kudos: 90





	1. Stay with Me  (Until the Night Ends)

Title: Until the Night Ends

Characters: Cast of FFVII Remake

Parings: Cloud/Tifa

Rating: Mature/Adult

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Final Fantasy. Square Enix owns Final Fantasy and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: They promised to be together until the night ends. The promise was broken. What reason does he have to live for?

Timeline: Post Game (As in after the FINAL, Final battle)

Warning: Smut (like…a lot), Angst, Sadness, Substance Abuse, Character Death (HEED THESE WARNINGS!)

Author's Notes: Thanks to a certain Group over in Final Heaven, I ended up writing this story, you guys know who you are! _*Mwah*_ Don't hate me too much!

Chapter 1: Stay with Me

(Until the Night Ends)

"Don't pout, Cloud," she reached up with her finger, rubbing against his bottom lip as a smile played on hers. "So unbecoming."

"I'm not pouting," he protests, turning his head away in denial.

"Yes, you are," she breathed against his neck, making him shiver before her lips closed over his pulse point and sucked, hard.

He groaned as his dick twitched with pleasure, his hands going to her hips as she slowly, so slowly, slides her leg over his waist, never letting her lips leave his neck. Her tongue flicked and he gasped, his head falling back as she settles herself on his waist.

"My pouty hero," she teases him, running the tip of her tongue over his clavicle.

"Not pouting," he grunted out, his eyes closing at the feel of her lips trailing kisses down his sternum.

"Yes, you are," she slowly licked a line up his sternum, toying with him. "But it's good. I like it when you pout because of me."

His hands slid round to cup her ass and he opened his eyes to look down at her mischievous red ones.

"Tifa…"

"Don't worry," she shifted down lower, her fingers trailing against his sides, "I'll make it up to you." Her lips kissed his abs, her tongue dipping into his belly button making him inhale sharply.

She turned her head to his hipbone and started nibbling along the line before she flattened her tongue and follow the same path back up, soothing it before repeating the action to the other side.

"Tifa…" His hands clutched her ass tightly, his fingers dipping between the crack and he could feel her wetness. "Shit."

"Hmm, like that do you?" she hummed as she wiggled her ass, causing his fingers to brush over her lips, to feel that hard little clit, just begging for attention.

"Come here," he pulled on her, but she resisted, her hands on his chest.

"Not until I make up for making you pouty."

"You'll make me pout if I can't taste you," he shot her, groaning at her wicked smile.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you," she purred, one hand sliding down his chest and down between them.

Cloud watched eagerly as she reached his cock only to brush her fingers against him lightly then trailed upward between her legs and his mouth felt dry as he understood her intentions.

"Watch me," she breathed out, her fingers sliding deeply between her lips and he swallowed. "See how wet you made me?" her voice was breathy. "You're the only one who has ever made me this wet."

She pulled her fingers out, slick, then slid them back in. Cloud groaned, his tongue running over his dry lips.

"I used to fantasize about you when I was younger," she admitted, his eyes snapping to meet hers, wide with shock. "I used to wonder how I would greet you when you came back to Nibelheim."

Her thumb slid over her clit. "Especially how you would react with my cowgirl outfit."

He froze as the memories came back to him, his eyes looking up into her knowing ones.

"You…you…" he could not get the words out.

"I wore it for you." The confirmation sent his head spiraling. She leaned down, brushing their lips together, and smiled. "Just like that blue dress."

Oh…she was killing him.

"And every night, alone in my bed, I would get myself off thinking about you."

He inhaled sharply.

"Can you imagine it?" she nipped his earlobe, "My hands down between legs, wishing it were you, knowing you're the only one I wanted between them, fucking me hard?"

"Shit, Tifa," he panted.

"I would always cum so hard," she bit his earlobe, "But it was never enough, Cloud. Having you once was never enough. I always wanted more, needed more. So, I'd begin again, and again, each time crying your name out."

She panted against him and he could feel her fingers, slick with her fluid, brushing against his cock. "By the time I was finished…" she let out a strangled gasp and he gripped her hips tightly.

He could feel her fluid dripping onto him and bit his bottom lip, his fingers sure to be leaving bruises on her skin.

Her face moved to his throat and he felt her bite at his shoulder, her hips still moving against her hand.

"Well, I had to put my sheets in for washing every morning." She smiled demurely up through her lashes at him.

He groaned at the thought, her writhing in her bed, crying out his name, shuddering with relief when he felt her move and opened his eyes to see her staring down at him, having shifted her weight to her right elbow.

"Still want to taste me?" she held her fingers, slick with her fluid, above his lips. He groaned, head lifting, and he parted his lips. Her fingers slid into his waiting mouth and his tongue eagerly lapped at her taste.

He made sure to keep eye-contact with her, watching her eyes darken when he grasped her wrist and drew his head back slowly before sliding her fingers back in.

"Oh," his tongue swirled around her fingers, sucking deeply and she rocked her hips against his.

When he was sure that he had cleaned her, he pulled her fingers out of his mouth, kissing the tips of her fingers, and used his other hand to pull her head down toward his.

"You taste good," he kissed her deeply, "Let me taste you more."

"Not yet."

"Tifa."

"I want to ride you."

She shifted, her hand going between them. She caressed his member before she positioned him and slid down. Her earlier orgasm had made her wet and slick and soft, allowing him easy entrance.

"Fuck!" His hips snapped up into hers.

"That's it," she laced their fingers together and pressed their hands into the ground above his head, slowly rocking her hips. "Gods…" she hissed her pleasure as she raised her hips then slid back down.

Her chest rubbed against his and he gritted his teeth.

"Tifa…"

"No," she shook her head, leaning down to nip at his bottom lip before she gently pulled on it, "I'm making it up to you."

"I wanted to taste you." He pouted and she smiled.

"Later, taste me later. I need you inside of me."

She kissed him, her hips moving sensually against his and he felt like he was in heaven, watching as she pushed herself up, gazing down at him with love in her eyes and with the stars as her backdrop that he wondered if this was truly real.

She separated their hands, her hands going to his chest, caressing his nipples, and running her nails of over his skin, proving it was very real.

He could feel her trying to get a good rhythm and helped her out, his hands curving around her hips.

"Just like that, okay."

"I gotcha," she promised him, driving deeper down on to him. He could feel she was getting closer. His hands slid up her waist, that waist that drove him crazy when they were traveling together - always making him want to slide his hands along them – before cupping her breasts and rubbing his thumbs over her nipples.

"Cloud," she panted, moving faster, pushing her chest into his hands. He watched as one of her hand slid between them, toward that little nub and she started rubbing her fingers in a circle.

"Damn Tifa," he could not take his eyes off the sight as he felt her clench around him, her lips parted in a gasp.

She tossed her head, her dark hair falling over her right shoulder before she smiled just as she came with a cry of his name.

"Tifa," he snapped awake, panting as he stared up at the ceiling above him before he groaned, closing his eyes, and wiping the back of his hand against them.

It was a dream…a dream of a life he once had, a life he could have had…if he had not been so damn stupid.

Soon he was aware of a heavy need between his legs and groaned.

"Damn it!" he swore to himself, throwing the pillow across the room and glared down at his hardness.

The dream lingered on him like a heavy blanket and he got out of bed, walking stiffly toward the shower. With quick twists of his hands, the water came out of the spray and he stripped himself of his boxers before stepping under the spray.

The cool water was enough to shock him back to reality, but it was not enough to deal with his hardness, and he gritted his teeth in frustration.

He gripped his cock and jerked swiftly. Flashes of Tifa came to him. Her lips were red with kisses. Her sweet breath on his neck. Her teeth marking him. The feel of her tight and wet around him.

The sounds of her moan filling his ears, the way she would tug on the back of his head, pleading…begging…gasping as he filled her, claiming her.

With a groan, he shot his load against the tiles and slumped against it, swallowing heavily as his forehead rested against his forearm.

 _"See, I made up for it,"_ he heard her tease. Tears pricked the back of his eyes.

"Stop it," he whispered.

 _"Like what you see?"_ she giggled.

"Please, stop."

_"I love you."_

"STOP IT!" He slammed his fist into the shower wall and heard a crack as pain shot through his arm. He breathed heavily, staring at the hole. Then he retracted his hand and sighed when he saw the state.

Broken. Fuck.

He laughed mirthlessly. Of course. Why not? It is not like everything else was in perfect condition.

He pushed himself off the wall and headed into the bedroom, ignoring the puddles forming with each step until he reached the cure Materia and hesitated. Then he gave a disgusted sigh.

When he finished getting dressed, he made his way into the main room only to stop when he saw Marle standing in the doorway with a bag of groceries she insisted on buying him.

"I told you to stop doing that," he told her, making his way over to the fridge to pull out a bottle of beer.

"And I told you that you need looking after," she shot back at him, making her way to the counter placing the bag on it before she eyed him.

Cloud ducked his head and rounded the other side of the counter, slipping to sit on the stool and resting both the bottle and broken hand.

"What did you do?" she grabbed his wrist and brought up his bandaged hand.

"Nothing." He yanked his arm back, placing it back on the counter. He popped off the cap, watching as it landed on its side, bouncing for a few moments before clattering as it lay flat. He brought the neck to his lips and drank deeply.

The bitter taste of the beer made him miss the drinks she used to make. The smile she had when she was doing her little dance, her skirt flaring before pouring him the drink.

"You know, some people would say something sweet right about now," she teased him, a playful glint in her red eyes, propped over the bar.

"I'm sure they would," he replied, placing the glass back down and meeting her gaze with a challenging one of his own, making her smile turn brighter, amused.

"But you're a more discerning type of customer."

With that, she picked up the mixer and started making another drink and filled the glass. She picked up the drink and, with a sway in her hips, walked until she was in front of him.

The house special, the Cosmo Canyon. The drink was the same color as her eyes and she smiled.

He picked up the drink, holding it up in a toast.

"Beautiful," he told her, not meaning the drink. She bit her bottom lip, turning away so her hair covered her face, hiding the blush he saw on her cheeks.

She was quick to flee, and he smirked, pleased that he had gotten that reaction out of her.

Cloud lowered his head and took another long draw of his drink only turn as Marle grabbed the drink from his hand.

Her blue eyes were hard with anger, her lips thinned in a tight line and she shook her head.

"Are you just going to drink yourself into a stupor, boy?" Marle demanded. "Get drunk every hour of the day?"

"Why not?" he grabbed the bottle back and taking another long sip. "Not like there is anything else better to do."

Marle stared at him, sympathy shining in her eyes.

"You could live your life," she told him.

"What life?" he asked, his voice flat. There was nothing left. Sephiroth had made damn well sure of that.

"The life she wanted you to live," Marle's voice was near begging him. "She would never have wanted you to live like this, Cloud. You knew her better than I did, you know this!"

"She isn't here anymore."

The silence between them was deafening, almost suffocating before there was a small sniffle.

"I know she isn't. But I will be damned if I let you go to waste. I owe her that."

"Give someone else your care, at least they'll deserve it more than me."

"You have to stop this, this is killing you."

"You were right," he breathed heavily, getting a confused look from her. "No charm, no wits, no skills," he listed off mockingly, ignoring the way she flinched. "She could take care of herself better than I could take care of her."

"I don't blame you."

"You should." The sound of the bottle smashing as he threw it over her shoulder did not ease his anger, his hurt, his grief. "I let her die."

"You did everything you could. She wouldn't want you blaming yourself."

"Too late."

 _'What were you thinking?! You could have killed her!'_ his voice rang in his mind.

_'Why…why would you do that? To Tifa?'_

_'Promise me, that if I'm ever trapped or in need of saving, you'll come for me.'_

Cloud grunted in pain before he brushed past Marle.

"She'd kill you herself if you knew what you were doing!" She shouted after him, closing her eyes when the door slammed shut. Her hand came up to her mouth and she closed her eyes, shaking her head.

It was too late. There was nothing left to save.

"I'm sorry my dear, dear girl…" she whispered as a tear slipped free. "He's too far gone."

She remembered the day he returned to her, eyes hollow and empty. She knew immediately, just by looking at him that Tifa had died in his arms.

She had tried to comfort him, had tried to be there for him, had watched as he withdrew him further and further away. The others could not see it themselves, too caught up in their own grief.

But she saw it, the man who Tifa had lit up when she talked to him about him. Her childhood friend who had come back into her life. The man who she had fallen in love with – even though she had not admitted it to herself.

She had seen it in him whenever he was around her, the softness that only appeared for her. The smiles that would light up his face, quiet and small but bright enough for anyone to see.

The world had been robbed of a gentle heart, and the world had been robbed of a hero…a hero who was slowly breaking under the weight of her death.

And there was not a damn thing she could do to pull him back.

The one person who could save him was the one he was killing himself over.

The room was disgusting. Then again, it was a room that belonged to the seedy inn in Wall Market. Everyone knew why those rooms were used.

He had won enough and got enough. He lifted the small vials of light green and blue liquid. It shimmered in the low light before he grabbed the needle that came with the vials.

Just once. Just one night. He needed one night where he was not haunted by her smile, her laughter, her eyes.

_"Cloud…"_

Her voice whispered to him as he filled the needle up and placed the vial off to the side.

 _"Please, Cloud,"_ she begged.

Tapping his arm and clenching his fist, he found the vein.

_"Cloud…you're scaring me."_

"Sorry, Tifa."

He injected the Mako Poison into his veins and fell back onto his bed, staring up into red eyes shimmering with tears.

_"You promised…Cloud…you promised."_

"Well, I was always good at breaking promises."

Darkness claimed him just as he felt a tear drop onto his face.

TBC

Points for those who can pick out certain quotes _*blows kisses*_ See you in the next chapter. (Try and not chase me down too much)


	2. Do You Hear Me? (Reach For Me)

Chapter 2: Do You Hear Me?

(Reach for Me)

"Do you think the stars can hear us?" She asked, her voice low, hushed as she brushed her lips against his collarbone. "Do you think they see how hard we're fighting for them?"

"…Maybe." His arm tightened around her waist, holding her close to his body and he turned his head to kiss her forehead. "If they knew how hard you were fighting."

"You mean us," She corrected with a smile, tilting her head back to look up at him and he felt his breath catch in his chest.

She was always beautiful to him. When she was fighting, when she was smiling, when she was just breathing.

But right now, with the stars reflecting in her eyes, that smile she only gave to him and the way she glowed…

"I love you."

She gasped, her eyes widening and her lips parting. He was not sure where his courage came from, but he seized it. "You've always held my heart."

Her smile turned teary and she huffed out a laugh, shaking her head.

"Even when we were kids, there was always something that drew me to you. Your heart, your kind nature, the way you smiled…" he shook his head, lifting his hand to touch her cheek, her fingers running reverently down her soft skin, catching her tears as they slipped free. "You are my hero, Tifa."

Tifa leaned up and pressed her lips against his. He could taste her tears as her hand came up to cup his cheek.

The kiss was soft, sweet, and gentle, everything she was, and it made his heart skip a beat before she pulled away, looking up into his eyes.

"I love you too. I always have." He stared at her surprised. "I only ever wanted you, Cloud."

He rolled them over, so he was on top of her and kissed her deeply, slowly, drawing it out until she was writhing beneath him, her legs shifting against his hips.

He parted to let her breath and kissed her cheek, following the curve to her ear.

"Be with me forever," he whispered.

"Always," she whispered back.

She was soft and welcoming that Cloud could not help but melt into her arms. One hand slid into her hair, cupping the back of her head, the other curved around her thigh, holding her close to him and he pulled out, shuddering at the way her walls tightened around him as if they were protesting before opening up again when he pushed back through.

"Cloud," She kissed his jawline, nipping at his chin, her hips arching to meet his at each downward thrust.

So sweet, he kissed her deeply, his tongue mimicking their acts. One hand clutched at the small of his back, the other deep in his hair, holding the back of his head as she met his lips again, softly sucking on his tongue.

"Tifa," his breath came out ragged when he separated their lips to look down at her, her lips swollen with their kisses, with the stars reflected in her eyes, she looked like an angel and he swore, he fell even deeper in love with her.

And he wanted to see her come, to fall apart before his eyes. He shifted, his hands gripping her thighs and he pulled them open, startling her into looking at him before he thrust harder and her surprise gave to liquid pleasure.

"Cloud," she panted. He could feel the change in her. He leaned over and took a nipple into his mouth, keeping his pace steady, long and slow, enjoying her whimpers and whispers as her hands clutched his biceps.

He switched to her other nipple, making her shiver and gasp before moving up to slant his lips over hers once more, unable to stay away from her lips.

He had always wondered what it was like to kiss her, to tease her. Now he had the chance, he was not going to let her go.

One hand slid over her thigh, dipping between them and he felt her gasp against him when he circled his thumb around that sweet spot that drove her crazy.

"Cloud…"

"Come to me."

"Cloud…" Her walls tightened.

"Come for me."

Her breath came out in pants. She started trembling in his arms.

"Come," he nipped her earlobe, "For," he licked the shell of her ear, "Me." He pressed down, thrusting hard, and bit her shoulder.

Her back arched, her nails dug into his arms and his name was ripped from her throat in a harsh cry of pleasure.

Cloud groaned, her pleasure being too much for him and spilled inside of her, thrusting hard and quick when his pleasure left him a shivering wreck and he slumped down on her body, careful not to crush her.

Tifa let out a hum of pleasure, his face buried in her neck, his nose nuzzling her throat when she stiffened in his arms. A pained gasp erupted from her and his head shot up in time to see her cough.

Blood splattered from her lips and her skin went pale.

He looked over to his right with frantic eyes and saw the cure Materia. Reaching out he watched, horrified, as the Materia rolled out of his reach and disappeared into the darkness.

"No!"

_"You promised…remember?"_

The door of the Inn slammed open and Madam M came striding in, her fan tapping on the palm of her hand as she made her way over to the counter toward the nervous innkeeper.

She was furious and she damn well made sure that people knew that.

"Where is he?"

How stupid could that boy possibly get? How many times must he continue to flog a dead horse before it was beaten into him?

"Room at the far end." The innkeeper hurried out, clearly knowing who she was talking about. "He asked not to be disturbed."

The glare she gave him made him shrink into himself as she moved past the counter and down the hall until she reached the door.

With a quick twist of the handle, she flung the door open and nearly recoiled at the scent of beer and drugs, opening her fan, and waving it, before her eyes narrowed at the splayed figure on the bed.

Once…he had been an alive young man. Now…he was nothing but a hollow shell of himself, looking for his next fix.

She knew far too well of the path of destruction he was on and she would be damned if she let him self-destruct in her town.

She moved into the room, ignoring the empty beer bottles that littered on the ground, obviously having been discarded without thought.

Upon reaching him, she could see him staring up at the ceiling with dull blue eyes and shook her head. She had enough of this.

"Get up!" she tapped his cheek with her fan, watching mako tinted blue eyes blink at her. "Get up and have a shower. You stink."

"Get lost." He tried to roll over, but she grabbed him by his wrist, stopping him and his head snapped toward hers, his teeth bared in anger.

"If you think for one moment, I will let you destroy yourself in this town, you are as stupid as you have become. Get out of this bed!"

"Leave me alone!" he tried to yank his wrist free but his strength was weakened, through drugs or alcohol or both, she couldn't tell, but she was able to keep her grip on him, tightening and yanking again.

"You will get in that shower, you will get washed, and you will come with me."

Mako tinted blue eyes met brown. His teeth bared in frustration before he looked away and she nodded. "Get up."

Madam M let go of his wrist and stepped back, watching as he climbed out of the bed and stumbled over to the shower. Once the door was shut and the shower running, she closed her eyes and shook her head.

Damn that man. She waved her fan once more. Damn the lot of them.

When Cloud came out of his shower, looking marginally better, she pointed her fan at the door and followed him out of the inn before she took charge and led him toward the bar. She knew if she were to try to take him anywhere else, she would end up with a fight on her hand.

True to her words, when they entered the bar, he immediately went up to the counter and ordered a beer, making her refrain from sighing before she sat down next to him, waving away the bartender.

"Do you ever stop drinking?" she asked archly, watching as he gulped down his beer like it was water and shook her head.

"Do you ever stop bitching?"

"Fighting words coming from a man who couldn't break my grip earlier," she warned him.

"So, why did you feel the need to storm into my room?"

"To tell you to stop playing the idiot," she informed him. "If you wish to die, then you will do so outside of Wall Market."

"How did you even know I was here?" he grunted, taking another sip of his beer. She turned incredulous eyes on him.

"Did you think you could enter the Coliseum and not have words reach my ears?" she demanded. "Don may not be around here any longer but that does not mean we do not own this town."

"What is it to you?" he demanded, slamming his hand down on the counter. "I made you your money ages ago. Our deal is over. It's not like anything I do can reflect on you."

"I endorsed you," she reminded him sharply, "You forget, memories run long here. You were a champion in a time when they needed one because you took them by surprise. Now you are throwing yourself into Death's embrace…for what? A fix?"

"It's easy money."

"It's an easy death."

Cloud grunted in frustration as she stared at him, wishing she knew how to break through this wall of his. It was strange, when she had first met him with Aerith, both wanting entrance to Don's mansion, she had been drawn to him. To his hand. He had faced more in his young age than most people would twice his age.

His determination to get into the mansion to save someone close to him had drawn her curiosity that she allowed it to happen.

Now, she could see it written all over him. He was no longer interested in living.

Funny how a twist could change fate around in an instant.

Two lives were taken in exchange to stop the war, with one a walking shell of himself.

"You know you cannot continue this route, not in Wall Market."

"It shouldn't matter where I am." Frustration welled up inside of her as she glared at the stubborn man next to her.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid?" she demanded, slapping her fan down on the counter. "You cannot keep fighting in the coliseum hoping that one day, someone will take you out. They will not allow that to happen. You are a money-maker, even if you lie to yourself."

She watched as he took another draw of his beer and slapped it out of his hand, watching as it sailed across the bar and smashed into the wall.

His open hand clenched into a tight fist as the sound of smashing brought the attention of the bartender, who looked at them warily.

"Well, that was a waste of money," he remarked sarcastically.

"Are you even listening to me?" She demanded. "When are you going to wake up and realize you cannot keep going down this path?!"

"What path do you think you should I going down?" he asked.

"What do you want?" she shook her head.

"She's dead." She watched as he looked down at his hands. "I don't know what else you want me to say."

"Would she have wanted you going down this path of destruction?" She asked, watching his shoulders hunch up. "Would she have wanted this life for you?" her fan tapped at the track marks. "You are a fool if you think she died for this."

"She died because of me. Because I failed to protect her. Because some people are so fucking sick that they would take the one good thing this world had." Cloud shook his head. "She deserved to live. Not me."

"How incredible magnanimous of you, that you think she would have survived your death better."

"She was stronger, she had something to live for."

"Then don't you think maybe you should find something to live for, so her death won't be in vain."

"I fight."

"You fight to escape; you fight for a fix. You do not fight to live."

"What is it to you?" he asked, turning to look at her. "You don't care about anything."

"I cared enough to help you and Aerith get her back," she reminded him. "I cared enough to send you into the lion's den. And while I thank you for getting rid of Don, I do not appreciate you using my town to destroy yourself."

"So…what?"

"If you wish to die, then so do somewhere else. Not in the coliseum. I will not have you ruin the memories you have made there because you are angry, and you are lashing out at everyone."

Cloud was silent, staring at her before he scoffed and stood up.

"Thanks for the advice."

"You want advice?" her fan hit his waist, stopping him. She looked up at him with dark eyes. "Lay of the drugs and alcohol. They make you sloppy and weak. You are better than that, and you know it." She narrowed her eyes at him. "And if I know anything about that woman you did everything you could to save her from Don's clutches, she deserves better than that."

She removed her fan from his way and returned it to her side, listening as his heavy footsteps carried him out and the door banging behind her.

With a heavy sigh, she shook her head and heard softer footsteps coming up behind her.

"He is lost, and he refuses to find a way back," She told him when he sat down.

Andrea sighed heavily before shaking his head.

"Such a shame." he looked toward the door, "I told him not to lose what was precious to him once again."

"Life is life. We know that better than anyone else." She tapped her fan against the countertop. "It was bound to come back around. He had cheated death so many times. Some deaths cannot be cheated, no matter how much they wish they could."

"So…"

"We let her know, and we wait. Maybe there is still someone out there who can save him." She shrugged her shoulder and glanced at the owner of the Honeybee inn. "Or he will get what he seeks in the end."

"Either way, there is nothing else we can do for him," he finished.

"You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved. We both know that lesson all too well."

"So we do," he agreed quietly.

TBC


	3. Run Away (You're Good At It)

Chapter 3: Run Away

(You're Good at It)

Cloud stared up at the stars as Tifa snuggled up against him, smiling and humming softly. His mind was whirling with everything she had told him, and he felt the urge to respond, to show her what she meant to him.

Her hand brushed against his stomach and he remembered having those fingers in his mouth and a smirk quirked his lips.

She did say that words were not the only way to tell someone how they feel.

"Tifa," he watched as she turned lazy stated eyes up at him, a small smile curling her lips and he kissed her, hard, his hand wandering over her hip.

"My turn," he flipped her onto her back, relishing the sharp gasp of surprise that escaped her.

"Cloud?" Confusion filled her eyes as she looked up at him.

"My turn," he repeated, and a flush started across her cheeks as her eyes widened in understanding.

"Cloud…" she shook her head.

"No," he kissed her deeply and she moaned into his mouth, her hands pulling on his hair and he briefly wondered if he should grow his hair out again. He let the thought go as he broke the kiss, trailing kisses down her cheek and over her jawline before tracing a wet line down her neck.

"I used to fantasize about you," he kissed his way over her collarbone, and she shivered.

"Cloud…"

"I used to jerk off to you all the time." A kiss in the hollow of her throat. "I used to imagine what it would be like, having your hand around my cock, long slim fingers, and sweet lips."

His lips trailed kisses down her sternum and her nails dug into his shoulders. Painful but pleasurable and he grunted when he reached the middle of the valley between her breasts.

"And these…" Kisses over one curve before he reached her areola. He lifted his eyes to meet wide-blown pupils and traced his tongue around one, careful not to touch her nipple.

Her chest heaved; her thighs rubbed his hips as she shifted hers.

"Cloud…please…"

"No," he moved away from her nipple, kissing his way under her breast, and skating his lips over her ribcage down to her belly button, where he dipped his tongue.

"I'm going to get what you denied me," he warned her, moving down lower, his hands carefully curving under her thighs. "I'm going to do what I fantasied, spreading open these thighs of yours," they trembled as he pulled them open wide, baring her to his view. "I'm going to taste every inch.

One hand went to her mouth, covering her moan. "I'm going to draw out everything I can, and when you think you can't go on, I'll make you." He nipped her hipbone and her hips arched up toward his mouth.

Clear liquid trickled out between her lips and he smirked. He leaned in, her breath catching, and swiped his tongue over her.

A keening cry escaped her, but he pulled away, chuckling at her soft whines of complaints.

"Cloud-"

"No," he repeated, meeting her frustrated eyes. "Watch me," her eyes widen, "Watch me as I eat you out."

He kissed the side of her knee and slowly ran the tip of his tongue down her thigh – still trembling – before he reached her core. He could smell her and rubbed his nose against her clit.

"Cloud!" Her hand, from her mouth, reached up over her head, digging into the blanket. The other hand slid into his hair, holding on tight.

"You smell good, Tifa." He brought one hand up, tracing his finger over her lips and watching it part as more liquid trickled free. "Do you taste good?"

"Cloud…" she gasped.

"Tell me Tifa…when you touched yourself, thinking of me, did you ever taste yourself?" He slid his finger in deep and was rewarded with her clenching around him. "Did you take those fingers from your cunt and slid them deep into your mouth?"

Tifa whined and he stopped, leaving his finger knuckle deep. Her head came up sharply to meet his eyes.

"Answer the question."

He watched as she swallowed nervously and felt a smirk curl his lips once more. "Come on Tifa, you know you want to answer."

"Yes," she whispered.

"I didn't hear you."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes, I tasted myself after – Oh!" he slid another finger into her, "I got myself – Ah!" he flicked his tongue over her clit, "OFF thinking about you! CLOUD!" she gripped at his hair harder.

"Did you imagine it was me? Did you imagine you were sliding your fingers into my mouth to let me taste you? Or did you imagine I was sliding my fingers into your mouth after I made you cum? Or…" he chuckled, swiping his tongue over her lips once more, harder. "Did you imagine I was watching you getting yourself off, then licking your fingers?"

"All of the above!" she cried.

"Hmm," he kissed her clit before rubbing his nose against it once more, "Maybe I should watch one day." His thumb parted her lips and he met her eyes, "But I want to taste you."

His tongue slid deep between past her lips and her back arched. A strangled gasp came from her as he licked her, flicking his tongue before he flattened his tongue against her lips and dragged it upward.

"Oh! Cloud!"

His two fingers replaced his tongue, sliding deep inside of her and curled, making her hips bend down into the ground and her legs rise higher. Back and forth, he rubbed his fingers, watching as her juices started to coat his fingers, feeling her walls clench around him.

His tongue started flicking her clit once more before he moved away from it, stopping his fingers.

"CLOUD!" his name came away as a whine of frustration and she brought her head back up.

"Watch me." She swallowed; her eyes locked with his. "Watch as I eat you out. Watch as my fingers-" he started moving them again, "fuck you. Watch as I taste you."

He kept his eyes locked with hers, lowering his mouth and he used his fingers to spread her open, dipping his tongue back into her once more.

A low moan escaped from her and he watched as her eyes fluttered shut before she opened them again, meeting his stare.

Again, and again, his tongue dove into her, tasting her, mimicking what he would do with her once he had his fill of her taste.

He moved his tongue up to her clit and started fucking her with his fingers again. She whimpered, her nails curling into his shoulders, but she did not break eye contact, her lips parting and he felt her get closer to the edge.

"Come for me," he told her, flicking his tongue, "I want to taste you as you come. I want to see you."

"Cloud," her panting got harsher, her walls tightening, and he knew. Withdrawing his fingers, he shoved his tongue back into her cunt, flicking and licking as hard and as fast as he could.

One hand went to his hair, shoving him close as her hips arched and he felt her come into his mouth, his name coming out as a wail.

Cloud grunted into her mouth, not letting up on his relentless assault, needing more, demanding more when he felt her come again.

"Cloud…oh, Cloud!" she pushed at his head. Reluctantly, he pulled away from her cunt and looked up to see her panting heavily as she stared up at the stars.

"I'm not finished," he told her.

"Please," she tugged on the back of his head, pulling him up. He leaned in and kissed her again and was rewarded with a jerk of her hips. He licked her a few more times but his hardness was eager, and the tugging on his hair was insistent.

He allowed her to pull her up and settled between her thighs and kissed her cheek.

"You taste really good," he whispered into her ear, listening to her whimper. "Here," He ran his soaked fingers around her lips. She knew what he wanted and gently grasped his wrist with a hand and parted her lips, sliding his fingers into her mouth.

He watched she moaned, felt her tongue curl around his fingers before she started bobbing her head, cleaning up her essence and he gritted his teeth, needing to taste her again.

She removed his fingers, slick with her saliva, and turned her lips toward his, kissing him gently.

"You were right, I do taste good," She purred.

He slammed his cock into her, dragging her legs over his hips. Her arms wound around his neck, clinging on as she cried into his neck, her teeth biting into the skin.

"Yes!" She cried. He thrust hard and fast, needing her. Her feet dug into the ground and she arched her hips to meet him when he felt her shuddering around him and cry into his shoulder.

He clutched the blanket beneath them, his other hand holding her hips against his as he let out a guttural groan into her chest, panting before he lifted his head to see her head lying on the ground, a pleased smile on her lips.

Her eyes were half-lidded, lazy, and stated once more and he felt a warm surge of pleasure, and smugness, settle in his chest at the sight of her.

He did that to Tifa Lockhart.

A flash of silver out the corner of his eyes made his blood freeze and a terrified expression crossed Tifa's beautiful face.

_"You always promised…didn't you, Cloud?"_ her voice whispered as blood filled his vision.

The light made his eyes hurt when he opened them, and he groaned when he realized that he had not shut the blinds the night before.

His hand went underneath his boxers and he gripped his hardness, jerking swiftly with a soft grunt as he covered his eyes with his other arm.

Her head falling back in pleasure, her lips parted, the way her back arched, and the feel of her around him caused him to spill out onto his hand with a harsh cry before he relaxed against the bed, his hand still wrapped around his softened member.

The drugs were no longer working. They did not help to keep her memories back anymore. She was coming to him in his dream nearly every night now and it was beginning to drive him insane.

He pulled his hand out and wiped it across the bedsheet before swinging his legs out over the edge of the bed and pushed himself up, moving over to the shower.

But what else could he do?

The alcohol barely numbed the pain, the fighting was an outlet that came with a high that only lasted as long the fight did.

The drugs had been his last option.

Now…he was faced with the prospect that he would lose his grip on his sanity.

"Damn it."

After a long shower, he grabbed his soiled washing and shoved them into the washing machine before he reached the fridge and pulled out a beep. Popping the cap, he took a long draw of the beer, rounding the counter to sit down.

A knock at the door drew his glance but he ignored it, returning to his beer when he heard the door open and he turned around to see the last person he ever expected.

"Spikey."

The sound of his voice brought back memories. Good and bad. Memories of her laughing, of her fighting, of her scolding.

Memories of her crying, bruises, and cuts littering her body, her heart being torn from her body in grief.

Memories of her beneath him, over him, around him.

Memories of his name spilling from her lips, with humor, despair, exasperation…love.

"Spikey..."

"What do you want?"

Barret just stared at him, looking for anything of the man, the son, he had gotten to know in the short time they traveled together and his heart broke when he saw nothing but a cold empty shell.

"Damn Spikey, she told me you were bad."

He did not need to say who. They both knew.

"Do you want anything?" Cloud took another drink of his beer. "Or are you here to stare?"

"She wouldn't want you to do this to yourself."

"She's dead. She made her choice. They all did."

"She loved you!" Barret grabbed Cloud's wrist that held the beer. "You'd think she wanted to see you go down this hole?"

"She's. Not. Here." Cloud yanked his arm back as he glared at Barret. "She doesn't get to see anything. Or hear anything. Or say anything. Because she's dead!" Cloud slammed the bottle onto the countertop, and it shattered under the force.

"And you think the best way to vent is to drink it all away."

"Better than knowing I'm a loser who failed to protect her."

Barret took in the scene. Cloud was staring down at the smashed bottle, the liquid dripping everywhere and he wondered what Cloud was seeing when Cloud's head snapped up and he let go of the last remaining part of the bottle, letting it clatter into the puddle of mess.

"I'm out of here."

"Cloud…" Cloud stopped, his hand on the handle, and Barret could see it tremble. "We're here for you, I hope you know that."

He watched as Cloud's shoulders stiffened before he opened the door and let himself out.

"You're not the only one who lost her," Barret whispered as he watched him go, his heart breaking for the boy who slowly become a son to him.

For the woman who had become another daughter to him, an older sister to his young daughter – whose' heart was still broken but she was getting there, taking it step by step each day.

Everyone had lost her in their way.

Red, who had found comfort and peace in the young woman's presence. He remembered seeing Red acting his age around Tifa, who would laugh merrily and play with him.

When Red would curl around Tifa, his side being used as a pillow when the two of them would doze.

Cid, who would encourage her to act like a kid. He had always been aghast that a woman as young as her had taken it upon herself to be the meditator, the calming presence. He all but practically shoved her off the airship whenever they landed for a breather and told her to take a break.

He remembered the look on Cid's face when he had run out of cigarettes and had just been about to go into a full-on rant when Tifa produced a small box out of nowhere and held it to the older man.

She gently admonished him for his use of language and suggested that he should consider cutting down, he was an important member of their team, after all, all the while giving him her sweetest smile and that twinkle in her eyes.

Barret had laughed for hours, annoying the other older man as he grumbled and getting amused eye-rolls from the other members.

Yuffie, who had found an older sister in Tifa. Yuffie had flourished under Tifa's care, becoming a fine young woman after being an annoying brat at the beginning. The one who had understood Yuffie when the girl needed to talk, to comfort her in her time of need.

Vincent, who had slowly gravitated toward the soft-hearted woman. Tifa had given him space – they all did – but Vincent had slowly opened to Tifa. Had seen what they all had seen. Had come to care for her in his way.

Aerith – he swears he could have heard her howls when they discovered Tifa dead – had loved Tifa, had held Tifa close to her heart. He remembered the late-night talks they had, sharing their bedrolls.

The whispers and giggles, the way they curled up together, the way they would reach for one another when in close distance.

Cloud…when Barret had first met the boy, he had not been impressed but Tifa had been insistent. So enthusiastic in telling him about Cloud, saying he was reliable. He had been taken aback – hell, all of them had been – when Tifa just…brightened when it came to Cloud.

He had distrusted him, had not trusted that he was worth Tifa's respects and glowing words and warm smiles.

Then he saw them…saw the way he was soft around Tifa, had seen the way Tifa would turn to him, natural as breathing. They worked together on and off the field, almost as if they were two pieces of a whole.

Tears stung the back of Barret's eyes as it dawned on him and he stifled his sob.

No, they did not just lose Tifa when she died that fateful, they lost him.

They were just late in realizing it.

TBC


	4. Why Did You Do This (I Love You)

Chapter 4: Why Did You Do This?

(I Love You)

He remembered when he saw the feathered gloves. They had been in a chest in the sewers and he remembered thinking that he had been surprised they had survived.

Then he looked over at Tifa, who had been with Aerith, smiling as Aerith eagerly searched the other chests like a kid.

He rubbed his thumb over the feathers and understood it.

They withstood everything because she could withstand anything.

"Tifa…" he called out, watching as she turned to face him, still smiling over Aerith's antics. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Is everything okay?" she asked as she moved closer to him and he inwardly sighed to himself, a small smile playing on his lips. No matter what, her first instincts were to make sure everyone was fine.

"I found something," he told her, "Hold out your hands."

Tifa did, holding out her hands and tilting her head curiously when he placed the glovers in her hands. He watched as confusion gave way to a small smile.

"You found gloves?" she asked, her fingers curling carefully around the feathers. She was always careful when she handled something. He had seen it so many times.

The way she carefully took the flowers from his hand, a soft blush on her cheeks.

The way she carefully handled the Materia, the light reflecting off her eyes as she would hold each one up, admiring them. (He remembered the look when she picked up the fire Materia. That had made him take from her hand, ignoring the surprised look, and handed her the ice Materia).

It suited her better and she looked beautiful with the ice shattering behind her.

She was careful when she touched someone else. Had seen it in the way she slowly grasped Barret's arm to stop him. He had seen it the way she would hold Aerith's hands, both staring into each other eyes.

Had felt it when she would touch his arms, drawing him back to her, always. He could never forget she was there, could always find his way home when she nearby.

Her eyes traveled over the gloves, her fingers stroking the feathers before she pulled off the gloves she had been wearing, and pulled on those gloves and he wondered why his heart clenched at the sight of the feathers rippling under her movements.

Her smile was soft, shy, as she carefully removed the Materia from her old gloves and slotted them into her new gloves.

She flexed her wrists, wriggled her fingers before she giggled, and a smile tugged at his lips.

"Well, what do you think?" she struck her pose, one fist up to her face, her other hand facing up open-palmed on her other side.

She looked like an…he cut his thoughts off, a sudden chill creeping into his stomach before he swallowed.

"I think it suits you," he whispered. Her eyes snapped to meet his, surprised, before he moved past by her, feeling the soft ghosting of her fingers over his arm and he met her eyes once more.

"Thank you."

Cloud came out of his memories with a small shudder and coughed, feeling the blood splatter across his lips before he winced as his chest ached.

It was getting harder to breathe; his fingers numb and cold. He couldn't feel his legs and his chest felt like something was pressing down on him.

A trickle of blood down the side of his head made him close his eyes.

Ah, now he remembered how he ended up in this broken state.

He had pissed off the wrong person. He wanted to chuckle, but it hurt so he allowed a small smirk to form.

An ambush. He had been too drunk and high to register, to slow to counter-react _(would you have even defended yourself?)_ and had been tackled to the ground.

He barely remembered anything. Just the kicks and punches…he thinks he might have been stabbed but he was numb, too cold to tell.

He opened his eyes and intuitively knew he was going to die.

The sky above him was glittering with the stars, the moon shining brightly in the corner and he smiled softly.

Well, this was a fitting ending, he thought to himself. He had once made a promise under the stars like this. He had made love under those stars. He broke his promise under the stars.

Now he was to die under the stars.

He wanted to laugh. He wanted to howl. He wanted to rage.

He wanted to do everything he had denied himself all those moments ago, when he held her lifeless body close to him, begging her not to leave him.

"You…" she laughed softly, coughing and blood splattered onto her lips.

"Don't talk," he begged.

"Cloud," One of her blood coated hands covered the side of his face and he gripped it with everything he had in her. "It's okay."

Everything inside of him rebelled at that. How can it be okay? How can it possibly be okay?

"I got to save you," she teased.

"I was supposed to be the one who saved you."

"Cloud…"

"You asked me to promise you and I promised you. Why…" he shook his head, "Why?"

"Because I love you." A tear slipped free.

"Tifa…"

Her hand grew slack in his hand. Her eyes darkened, became dull, and slowly began to look through him. Her body slowly grew limp in his arms and her chest became deadly still.

"Tifa?" Ice sluiced through his body. He shook her but she did not respond. "Tifa." The ice reached his heart. "Tifa!"

Her head fell back over his arm and her hand fell free from his slackened grip, falling to the ground.

"No!" He hauled her up against his body, his hand going to her cheek. "No. Tifa. Wake up!"

Her eyes were blank, staring up the stars above them and he shook his head.

No, no, this was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to save her. He was supposed to fight for her. To protect her.

His eyes burned. His heart ached. His stomach clenched painfully.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, with her in his arms, whispering to her to come back.

He heard the murmurers of the others.

He felt a wet nose press against the back of his neck in comfort.

The screams of denial from the young girl.

The curses from the pilot.

The sharp inhalation from the mysterious man.

He could swear he could hear the howls of grief from the flower girl.

A body knelt next to him and his hand moved into Tifa's hair, his grip on her tightening, fearing someone was going to take her away from him. He couldn't lose her…not now, not when they had saved the world.

"She's gone…" he heard Barret whisper before he fully withdrew into himself.

Without Tifa…there was nothing left.

A tear finally slid free from his eyes as he stared up at the stars.

"I'm sorry Tifa," he found the breath to whisper. "I am so sorry Tifa."

Another one slipped free and he wished with everything that he would wipe them away. He hated to cry.

_"It's not a waste of time, you know,"_ her voice whispered, and he winced. _"You told me that."_

"I said a lot of things."

A fitting ending for a failure like him.

_"Why did you do this?"_

"Why not?" he replied.

_"…You thought I'd be happy?"_

"I miss you."

_"I wanted you to live."_

"And I wanted to live with you." A new tear slipped free from the corner of Cloud's eye. "That's all I wanted, to be with you."

_"And you chose a life of destruction."_

"I destroyed my only chance at happiness. My punishment for my sins."

There was a soft sigh, a small breeze against his cheek.

_"The only punisher…was you."_

A small white feather came into his view and his eyes widened, following its path as it landed on the ground next to him.

A white feather…that reminded him of the gloves he had given her.

She had worn it all the time, had held it close to her chest.

The smile she had given him, so bright and bashful. The shy glance from under her lashes. The soft gasp of pleasure when she pulled on the gloves and they fitted perfectly, made for her.

She had saved him with those gloves. Every time he fell, she was there to catch him. Every time he stumbled; she was the steady hand.

When he didn't trust himself, she trusted him. Even when she had her doubts, she kept her faith, still looked at him as the boy she once knew. The boy who had been locked away in Mako Tubes and broken promises.

The boy she helped to recover, to piece his memories back together, giving him back his sanity and his control, reminding him that he was human, and she still wanted him.

_"Do you understand now?"_

"Yeah," he closed his eyes. The numbness was spreading, "Yeah, I understand."

Now he understood why everyone pushed him. Why everyone tried to pull him back. He may have felt he didn't have anything to live for, but they thought differently.

He thought he was alone when he lost her. But they had thought differently.

They fought and he resisted. They tried everything but he walked away.

He didn't want to feel. He didn't want to remember. He wanted to block out her memories, of her sweet smile, of her red eyes shining with happiness and love, of her laugh whenever she managed to draw a smile out of her

He wanted to forget that Tifa Lockhart had completely and utterly stolen his heart and that his heart had died that very moment she died.

His heart was slowing. It was getting harder to think. Darkness was edging in the corner of his eyes and he looked up, his breath catching in his chest when he saw her.

She looked…beautiful. Her dark hair falling over one shoulder. Her red eyes sparkling and that smile…that soft sweet smile she only gave him graced her lips.

_"You had every reason to live."_

"You kept me together," he told her. Sadness darkened her eyes. The smile fading. "You were the one who kept me going. Your faith in me. You reached out and you helped piece back my memories."

His voice became choked as tears began to blur his vision.

"You were all I dreamt about when I stuck in the tubes."

Visions of Hojo's maniacal face over his. The excited gleam in his eyes, the twisted cruel smile on his lips.

He felt cold, he felt small and he felt weak. So weak and tired. He wanted to let go but the voice in him was nagging at him. He must live. He must find his purpose.

"How can I live when I'm broken?"

He remembered seeing her at the train station, rain falling on them as he heard her voice – the voice that had been at the back of his head – calling out to him.

_"Because you were alive."_ A feathered gloved hand pressed down on his chest. _"Because you still had others."_

He remembered looking up and seeing those eyes wide in disbelief. He remembered the soft touch of her fingers on his arm as she knelt next to him.

He remembered that he knew her. Deep inside of him, he knew this woman before him, and she was his anchor. She knew the way to help him reclaim what belonged to him.

"A life without the one you love does not seem like a life worth living."

She helped him through their travels. With her soft words of encouragement. With her shy glances and smiles that made his heart tighten. The way her blushes always invoked a sense of contentment.

_"Cloud…"_

She had pieced him back together, bit by bit. Helped him to remember who he is. Cloud Strife. A childhood friend of Tifa. Son of Claudia. A hero yet not a hero.

"I'm sorry, Tifa." He closed his eyes. "I always break my promises."

And he did. He couldn't save Aerith. Had watched her cut down by Sephiroth, changing their fates once more.

Had watched as Tifa screamed Aerith's name, her hands reaching out for the fallen flower girl as he grabbed her by the waist, hauling her back against him to protect her from Sephiroth as he laughed and laughed and laughed.

He had watched as everything burned around them. Had watched as his mother fell to the ground in a heavy slump. Had watched their neighbors had fallen to that sharp blade, the smoke, and the fire.

Had watched as Zack fell, gunned down by the company they had given everything for. On the edge of Midgar, so close...yet so far.

Then he held her in his arms as the life left her, leaving her an empty cold husk that once held her loving soul. Her warm smile. Her love seems to spill from her.

No…he wasn't a hero.

_"You always saved me,"_ she whispered back. _"You were always my hero."_

Then he knew nothing else.

Epilogue

Your eyes…They have changed

(Not in the way you think)

It was not a day she thought would come. She had thought that she would have been the first to go. She was an old lady, the grandma. Should not have outlived those she came to care for.

Marle lifted her eyes to the bright blue sky and was reminded of the young man who had so much to live for yet could not find it in himself to forgive himself, to remember his promise to the young woman who had come to mean so much to them.

The birds flew by, softly crying to each other. The breeze felt good against her, cooling the heat of the sun before she looked down at the marker she had placed into the ground.

The buster sword that had once belonged to a hero. And the feathered gloves that had belonged to the woman who had captured their hearts.

"You were adamant in dying that you never stopped to think what would have happened to everyone else," Marle started with a shake of her head. "You were so lost in your grief that you couldn't see the rest of us was grieving with you."

A soft sigh escaped her as she looked up.

The city of Midgar.

Cloud had lost his life on the same spot his best friend had once lost his life. She had heard the stories from Barret. How Cloud had been good friends with a young man who was a SOLDIER, who had tragically lost his life before reaching his destination.

When Cloud had not returned home after a few nights, she had set out, determined to find him.

And she found him. Dead.

And for the first time, he had a peaceful smile on his lips.

Marle had fallen to her knees next to his broken body and cried, cried into his chest. She cried for him, for Tifa, for their little family and for the future they once had but had been ripped away from them in that one moment.

It had taken time, but she had managed to contact everyone, arrange the funeral then arrange for the sword to be planted at the spot where he had died.

She closed her eyes as remembered Barret's grief as he stared at her, begging her to tell him that she was joking.

Then she had to comfort him when the big man broke down under his grief and guilt.

She had informed Andrea and got a subdued response from the man. Flowers of sympathy had shown up from most of the places in Wall Market.

Every day, the news spread further and further and sympathies were pouring in from all corners of the world and it had broken her heart to know that Cloud had touched so many lives and had not realized it.

When it came to putting the marker in the ground, she had been amazed at the number of people that had turned up. Ex-employees of Shinra – she later found out they had been Cloud's comrades and friends when he worked with them.

The kids from Sector 5. The Turks – she had been so surprised to see them, arching an eyebrow at them.

Madam M, Andrea, Jules, Chocobo Sam, and various other people from Wall Market.

It seemed like everyone and anyone Cloud had met had shown up.

The ceremony had been beautiful yet subtle, just like Cloud then when she placed the gloves next to Cloud's sword, the mood had broken and that was when she knew.

They had all been waiting for this. Had been waiting for Cloud to make a choice and seeing the gloves only proved it to them.

Cloud's choice had been Tifa. Always had been Tifa. And now…they all just hoped he had found the peace he had been searching so desperately for.

"I tried, my darling girl," she whispered, her grief overwhelming.

_"I know,"_ a soft voice fluttered behind her and she stiffened in shock. _"I even tried to reach him myself, but he couldn't hear me…or he didn't want to hear me."_

She could hear the sadness in her voice.

_"Please do not blame yourself,"_ a gentle pressure was against her right arm, so much like Tifa putting her hand on her arm. _"Cloud blamed himself for too much. His broken belief in himself was too loud."_

"They all tried." Marle looked back at the sword. "I spoke to them, to Andrea and Madam M. To Barret. To the Lifestream."

_"Cloud is Cloud,"_ came the remark, and a surprised laugh escaped Marle. _"He was always stubborn."_

"You would know," Marle said, remembering when Tifa had approached her about the empty apartment next door to Tifa. She had a friend who was looking for a place to stay and could Marle rent him the apartment next door to Tifa?

Marle had hesitated at first, she had seen how men reacted to Tifa, had chased off more of them whenever they wandered a little close to Tifa. Tifa had been a quiet little thing, only really interacting with the men while she was working and Marle knew she never had to worry about Biggs or Wedge.

Then Cloud Strife came to Sector 7 and Tifa was glowing as she talked about Cloud. Had begged Marle to give him a chance, to help Tifa help Cloud out. She had been suspicious at first.

This stranger rocking up after disappearing from Tifa's life for 7 years – where he had been during Tifa's moments of grief?

Then she had gotten to know him, had gotten to see how he react around Tifa and how Tifa reacted around her.

Of course, she warned him but Cloud had managed to lower Tifa's walls enough for the girl to confide in him, to lessen her burdens a little and put that bright smile on the girl's face – a smile she had never seen on Tifa in the 5 years she had known her.

That was when she knew Cloud Strife was special to Tifa…even when the two of them did not know it themselves.

_"He was in a lot of pain,"_ Her voice whispered from behind Marle once more. _"And when he is pain, he lashes out."_

Marle was silent for a moment, lost in her thoughts before she sighed.

"You tried to comfort him."

A soft giggle and warmth filled her heart. It had been so long since she had heard that giggle.

_"You know me too well,"_ she playfully teased and Marle could envision that smile, the teasing look in her eyes. The way her hair would fall around her face as Tifa would spin around to face her.

"I got to know you," Marle whispered.

_"Marle, thank you,"_ a soft breeze against her cheek. _"For everything. You were there for me, even when I did not let you in all the way. You still managed to comfort me in my darkest moment. And you tried to help Cloud."_

"Tifa…"

_"Cloud's at peace now. So, you don't have to worry."_

A tear slipped free at the news and she gasped in relief, her eyes closing.

"Will…" she cleared her throat, "Will I ever see you again?"

_"Hmm, in another world – where we have a chance to live our lives the way we are meant to."_

"Goodbye, Tifa."

Marle turned around in time to see a white feather float to the ground and tears shimmered in her eyes, her hand going to her mouth as a smile trembled on her lips.

She had once more a joke about Tifa being an angel only for Tifa to brush it off with a shake of her head and eyes wide with surprise.

It looks like she had been right and the pressure that had been over her heart eased up.

Cloud and Tifa were happy and in another world, she will see them again.

"It's a promise," Marle whispered.

A laugh broke her out of her thoughts, and she turned her head to see a dark-haired young woman standing with a boy taller than her, with spikey blonde hair.

"You're good at this," The boy compliment.

"I told you so," she replied before she held out her hand. The boy gaped at her before he rolled his eyes then placed his hand in hers and a bright smile crossed her lips.

"Now come on…you have a promise to keep, Mister Hero!" She tugged on the boy's hand, making him stumble as he hurried after her.

"Oh, and what promise is that?" he teased.

"To protect me, and to marry me under the starlit sky."

"Oh, come on!" the boy flushed red. "We were 15! Stop holding the marriage against me!"

Their laughter mixed as they ran out of sight, obviously eager for whatever adventure they were on and another tear slipped free from Marle.

In another world indeed.

The End

I know I didn't write how Tifa died, but that was because I had too many ideas and I found I didn't have one to settle on, so I decided to leave it ambiguous.

Well – I'll go back to my happier stories (probably much to the gang's relief *Wink*)


End file.
